


Turnabout (Is Fair Play)

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 69, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bratting, Canon Trans Character, Discipline, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/F, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: This time, Lup calls the shots.Lucretia still knows how to get what she really wants, though.





	Turnabout (Is Fair Play)

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags, dears, there’s just...a lot of them!
> 
> By popular demand, a sequel has been written and the tables have been turned! It was more of a challenge than I thought, turns out Dominant!Lucretia gets in your head and stays there ;)
> 
> Also, this contains maybe the funniest thing I’ve ever written, IMO.
> 
> As always, yell in the comments if you’d like!

Lup sits on the bed, leaning against the pillows stacked against the headboard. She absentmindedly runs her finger up and down Lucretia’s shoulder, occasionally toying with one of her tight curls. Lucretia leans against Lup’s chest, sitting cozily, close enough for their thighs to press together. Lucretia puts the final touches on the day’s journal entry, blows across the page to dry the ink, and closes the journal.

“Lup, dear?” she says.

“Mmm?” hums Lup.

“Remember when we played chess?”

“You mean the day I got spanked so hard I swore off rash gambling forever?” Lup quips, chuckling. “Yeah, I remember, babe, it was super hot,” she finishes, smoothing one of Lucretia’s curls into place.

“Remember how I suggested we—that is, maybe you could—we could sort of, trade? Take turns?” Lucretia fumbles, trying to say what she wants.

“Oh-ho, you want me to tell you what to, huh, babe? You wanna obey me?”

Lucretia swallows. “Yes but, um, I want you to know that—um, you don’t have to go as easy on me as I did on you the first time. You can be rough, I’ve—it’s not my first time around this particular block or anything,” she manages, blushing a little.

“Babe, what?” Lup chokes. “You were being gentle? I thought for sure I’d have bruises for days!” Lup cries dramatically.

“Nonsense, dear, if I’d wanted to leave bruises I would’ve used my hairbrush and bent you over my knee, and it’d have taken far more than half a dozen swats,” Lucretia says without thinking.

“Babe, seriously?” Lup cries. “I thought I was being too mean suggesting a ruler in the first place.” She shakes her head and smiles, wrapping her arms around Lucretia and kissing the top of her head. “Have I ever told you that you never fail to surprise me?”

“Yes, but last time it was when I liked that experimental salad dressing you concocted that no one else could stand, and this time I asked if you’d get rough and dominate me, it’s hardly the same thing,” Lucretia replies, snuggling into Lup’s arms.

“When do you want it, babe? Today? Tomorrow? Want me to just jump out of a closet at you sometime and yell, ‘I’m in charge now’?” Lup asks, gently planting another kiss right at Lucretia’s hairline.

“Well I’m not doing anything right now, but you’re the boss,” Lucretia says flirtatiously, leaning down and kissing Lup’s hand.

Lup pulls Lucretia down and back into the crook of her elbow, then leans down and kisses her hard. Lucretia kisses back just as hard and moans a little.

Lup breaks the kiss and sits Lucretia up, still holding her snuggly. “You still want ‘red’ if you need to stop, babe? And maybe ‘yellow’ if you need me to back off or slow down?”

“Perfect,” Lucretia agrees.

“Okay, then, stand up,” Lup orders, releasing Lucretia. Lup leans back against the pillows again and crosses her legs leisurely.

Lucretia scrambles off the bed, a little eager sound escaping her. She puts her hands at her sides and looks at Lup, her face a picture of anticipation, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet.

“Take your clothes off,” Lup says. Lucretia grabs for the buttons on her blouse and starts pulling at them quickly. “Whoa, now,” Lup chides, “slowly. Give me a little show, babe.”

Lucretia slows, undoing a single button at a time teasingly. She slides the blouse down off both shoulders at once, placing her hands behind her back as though they’re tied, pushes her breasts forward, and winks suggestively before she drops the blouse.

Lup laughs and whistles as Lucretia moves on to her skirt, shimmying and swaying her hips as she works it down to the floor. “Who are you and what have you done with my shy girlfriend?” Lup marvels, hopping down from the bed and walking to Lucretia.

Lup places her hands firmly on Lucretia’s hips. “Stop,” she says, and Lucretia obeys. “Let me now.”

Lup runs her hands up Lucretia’s sides to her bra, then reaches around to the clasp and releases it. She gently pulls the straps off Lucretia’s shoulders and down her arms and drops the bra onto the pile of clothing. Lup squeezes Lucretia’s breasts and gently pinches her nipples. Lucretia yelps softly and moans. Lup leans forward and licks Lucretia’s left nipple, then gently blows across it, making Lucretia shiver. “Lup,” she moans.

Lup pulls Lucretia close and kisses her, cupping the back of her head with one hand and snaking her other hand down and into Lucretia’s panties. She gently strokes Lucretia’s clit with a single finger. Lucretia moans into Lup’s mouth and throws her arms around her, running her nails over Lup’s back gently through her shirt. She tries to grind into Lup’s finger, and Lup pulls it away and breaks the kiss. “Not so fast, dirty girl, let me,” she chides. Lucretia slumps. Lup holds her hand up in front of Lucretia’s face, her finger shiny with Lucretia’s wetness. “Now be good, you don’t wanna get in trouble do you?” she asks.

Lucretia’s eyes widen and her breath hitches. “Lup, please, I need it,” she whines, “please touch me!”

“I think you can wait,” Lup says. She pulls away from Lucretia’s embrace and bounces down onto the bed. “Read any good books lately, babe? I’m thinking of improving my mind,” she says, infuriatingly casually.

“Asshole,” mutters Lucretia under her breath.

Lup’s ears twitch. She gets up from the bed and walks toward Lucretia, who hangs her head. Lup keeps walking right past Lucretia, grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling her along. Lucretia starts babbling, “I’m sorry, Lup, I don’t know what I was thinking, please, please, I’m sorry!”

Lup stops in front of a corner and none-too-gently tilts Lucretia’s chin up to look her in the eye. Lucretia whimpers and tries to look away, but Lup grabs her by the jaw. “You can stay in this corner until you learn some manners,” she scolds, and smirks. “Looks like you have to wait even longer to get off now.”

Lucretia drags her feet as she walks into the corner. “Now,” Lup snaps, swatting Lucretia hard once on each ass cheek, “get moving.”

Lucretia yelps and scoots into the corner. Lup smirks. “No moving or talking,” she says, “and I expect an apology when I let you out. If you misbehave in the corner, I’ll spank you, understand?” Lucretia nods and hangs her head again with a whine.

Lup turns her back and sheds her own clothes before flopping onto the bed on her stomach, feet kicking in the air.

About ninety seconds later Lup hears a soft sssshhhk sound and turns just in time to see Lucretia leaning back and attempting to slide a book off of the nearby bookshelf. Lup pads noiselessly across the room and delivers two more hard spanks to the seat of Lucretia’s panties. Lucretia yelps and drops her prize. Lup retrieves it.

“Thought you could sneak, huh? What was so important about this,” Lup asks as she flips the book over. “‘On Monarchy’? Let’s see what’s so important in this nerd book that you’d risk a spanking, shall we?”

Lup clears her throat and opens the book to a random page, ignoring the blush rising on Lucretia’s cheeks as she rubs her bottom.

“The Prince did holde in his hand his Royalle Staff,  
Quoth he, ‘Prepare thyself, wench’ and did parte her knees asunder,  
And into her thrust—“ Lup reads aloud, then snaps the book shut. Lucretia jumps and covers her face with her hands.

Lup struggles to keep a straight face. “Are you fucking serious? Old-timey porn, babe?” she asks, holding up the book. Lucretia’s shoulders shake, and for a second Lup’s afraid she’s crying. “Turn around and look at me, babe,” she says. Lucretia obeys, and Lup can see that she’s trying not to laugh, too.

Lup bursts out laughing, and Lucretia nervously joins in. “You dork,” Lup cries, “why is this the thing I both most and least expected out of you? Oh my gods!” Lup wipes a tear away as she laughs.

Lucretia giggles nervously. “Am I still— are you still gonna spank me?” she asks apprehensively.

Lup catches her breath. “Oh, babe, I’m definitely gonna spank you, even though that was the funniest fucking thing I’ve ever seen! Come on,” she orders, pulling Lucretia toward the bed.

Lup sits down on the bed, trying to look serious. She pulls Lucretia in between her knees and grips her hips firmly. “Now, Lucretia,” she says sternly, “why don’t you tell me what naughty things you’ve done to deserve this spanking.”

Lucretia trembles slightly. “I got mad when you were mean to me—ow!”

“Try again,” Lup says, pinching Lucretia’s inner thigh hard.

“I swore at you when you told me to wait, and then I snuck a book—ow!”

“What kind of book, naughty girl?” Lup asks with another hard pinch.

“—I snuck a dirty book when I was supposed to stand in the corner and think of an apology,” Lucretia finishes.

“And what did I tell you would happen if you misbehaved in the corner?” Lup prompts.

“You’d spank me,” Lucretia admits, “but—ow, Lup!” she whines as Lup pinches her again.

“The only butt we need to worry about is yours, babe, now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry for being such a bad girl, I’m ready for my spanking now,” Lucretia says contritely.

Lup nods and snaps the waistband of Lucretia’s panties. “I accept your apology; now, lose these and bend over my knee,” she orders.

Lucretia pulls her panties down and steps out of them, pushing them to the side, then bends over Lup’s knee. Lup wraps her left arm firmly around Lucretia’s waist. Lucretia whimpers. Lup rubs her right hand up Lucretia’s right thigh, across her buttocks, and down her left thigh. “Ready, babe? Be a good girl for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucretia says, grabbing Lup’s ankle, “I’m ready—ow, Lup!” she cries as Lup raises her hand high and brings it down hard right on the crease between Lucretia’s ass and thigh. Lup quickly spanks Lucretia again, and Lucretia squirms and moans.

Lup spanks Lucretia hard, over and over as Lucretia squeals and twists to avoid the smacks. After a dozen swats, Lup begins to notice a difference in Lucretia’s cries—less “ow’s” and more “oh’s”— and feels her squirming become more deliberate attempts to grind herself against Lup’s leg. Lup also notices that she herself has become hard as Lucretia has squirmed in her lap. Lup slows through the next half dozen swats, and her suspicions are confirmed. Far from crying out in pain, Lucretia is moaning in pleasure. She’s grinding against Lup’s thigh, leaving a wet spot that doesn’t lie. Lup stops and rubs Lucretia’s burning ass cheeks. “Think you can take six more hard ones for me, babe?” she asks.

“Oh—oh, Lup,” Lucretia gasps, “y-yes, I can take it,” she answers and grips Lup’s leg even tighter.

Lup spanks Lucretia hard and fast, six more times, as Lucretia wails and writhes on Lup’s lap. “All done now sweetheart,” Lup says gently, rubbing Lucretia’s back, “you can get up when you’re ready.”

Lucretia bolts off of Lup’s knee and nearly knocks her down climbing into her lap. “Whoa, babe!” Lup cries in surprise as Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup’s neck and starts kissing her neck and jaw, nipping and sucking like a wild thing.

“Oh, Lup, please, I’m so wet, I need you, please, please, touch me, finger me, make me come, I need it,” Lucretia begs a bewildered Lup between kisses.

“Babe, what’s gotten into you?” Lup asks, amused.

“Please, Lup, I’ll let you do anything you want, please, you can fuck me hard, I’ll suck you off, you can fuck my ass, please just touch me, please, Lup, I need to come so bad!” Lucretia begs even harder, reaching for Lup’s cock as she continues kissing.

“So you wanna come, is that it?” Lup teases.

“Yeeeeeeesssss, please, Lup,” Lucretia moans.

“Alright, then, get up,” Lup instructs, “I know what I want.” She lies on her back on the bed. “Crawl up here and suck me off while I eat that wet little pussy,” she orders.

Lucretia is on Lup in a flash, going down all the way on her cock and licking and sucking hungrily. She moans around Lup’s cock. Lup laughs and parts Lucretia’s folds with her fingers, licking her clit and flicking her tongue against it. Lucretia moans harder, and Lup can feel herself near the edge. She goes to work, eating Lucretia out until she feels Lucretia’s whole body tremble as she comes hard on Lup’s tongue. Only moments later, Lup comes too, with Lucretia sucking her through it and swallowing every drop. “Oh, Lucretia,” Lup moans. She pats Lucretia’s bottom gently. 

Lucretia reluctantly crawls off of Lup and moves to pull the covers back. Lup grabs her hands to stop her. “Lie down on the bed, babe, on top of the covers,” she commands. Lucretia obeys, and looks up at Lup curiously.

“Just because I’m finished doesn’t mean I’m finished with you,” Lup explains, reaching for the bathrobes on the hooks by the door. She pulls out one of the fuzzy belts, then crawls up next to Lucretia. “Hands above your head,” she orders. Lucretia complies, and Lup ties one end of the belt around Lucretia’s left wrist, pushing a finger between the tie and the wrist to make sure it’s not too tight. She winds the belt around the slats in the headboard, then ties Lucretia’s right wrist with the other end. “Wiggle those fingers for me, babe. Is that too tight?” she asks.

Lucretia wiggles her fingers. “It feels good, it’s soft,” she moans, rubbing against the fuzzy belt binding her.

Lup surveys her handiwork. “Beautiful,” she proclaims, “now it’s time for me to eat you out til you scream.”

Lucretia moans as Lup slides between her legs and begins to gently stroke her with a finger. Lup kisses Lucretia’s thighs, giving special care to the spots she’d pinched earlier, and sucks hard in one spot, leaving a mark.

Lucretia wriggles and moans, “Lup, please, I need—” and Lup bites down hard on her thigh. Lucretia cries out.

“You’re not in charge here, now be a good girl and enjoy it,” Lup scolds. She kisses and licks all the way up one thigh, then the other. Finally, Lup licks all the way along Lucretia’s wet slit and teases her clit. Lucretia arches her back, trying to push against Lup’s face, and starts begging again, “Lup, please, oh, please I need it!”

And Lup gives Lucretia what she’s been begging for. She licks and swirls and pushes into Lucretia with her tongue, and after a moment she’s rewarded with Lucretia shuddering and screaming her way through another orgasm.

Lup sits up and smiles, face tasting of Lucretia. Lucretia is lying back, panting a little with a slightly dazed smile on her face. Lup gently unties her wrists and kisses them, then rubs them gently to make sure there’s no soreness or numb spots. Lucretia moans, “that’s good,” appreciatively.

“Can you get up for me, babe? Let me tuck you in,” Lup murmurs. Lucretia manages to crawl to the head of the bed shakily, enough to allow Lup to pull the covers down. She crawls in on her stomach, and Lup rubs her shoulders, making her moan again. Lup crawls in next to Lucretia, and Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup and snuggles into her chest contentedly. Lup kisses her forehead.

“Can I tell you something?” Lucretia asks after a few minutes.

“Of course, babe, what is it?” Lup asks, rubbing Lucretia’s back gently.

“I was naughty on purpose.”


End file.
